


The Perfect Christmas Tree

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Holidays, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Kids #12 (Neon RainBow Press, 2010)It's up to Ezra and the boys to find that perfect tree and perfect is in the eye of the beholder.





	The Perfect Christmas Tree

The sound of small footfalls and giggles in the hallway announce the imminent arrival of the two littlest and honorary members of ATF Team 7.

"3:30 on the dot," Josiah stated with a smile as the door swung open and Vin Tanner and JD Dunne fairly flew into the bullpen area, followed at a more sedate pace by Shelia from the reception desk.

"Would one of you gentleman care to accept delivery of these two packages?" 

"I do not recall placing any orders," Ezra stated seriously, "did you, Mr. Jackson, or you, Mr. Sanchez?" 

"Uncle Ezra, it's me, JD, and Vin."  JD giggled as he tugged on the back of Standish suit coat. 

"Why, Masters Dunne and Tanner, when did you arrive?"  Ezra asked as he turned and looked down with a shocked expression, as Nathan thanked Sheila for delivering the little boys to the office. 

"Where's, Pa?" Vin asked as he noticed the darkened office off to the side. His question causing JD to realize that his father was also missing at the moment. 

"Yeah, where's Da?  We was 'spose ta get a Christmas tree and see Santa," JD said, his bottom lip starting to quiver. 

"You're fathers should be back from their meeting soon, so until then who wants juice and a cookie?" Josiah asked from the door of the break room, two small juice cartons in hand.  

~~~~~

Ezra looked at the two youngsters who had been patiently coloring for the last half hour. It was clear that JD was getting impatient by the huge sighs that could be heard and the way he fidgeted.  Ezra couldn't blame him; he had expected the return of his two teammates well over 20 minutes ago.  

"Vin, look, it's snowin'," JD dropped the color he had been using and ran to the window, followed by Vin at a more sedate pace. 

As the boys watched the large flakes only Vin seemed to notice as Ezra unclipped the vibrating phone from his belt and answered, "Standish… Yes, they're right here… I thought as much… Disappointed would prove an understatement… I would be honored… Chris, I am quite capable of…."  The one-sided conversation became unintelligible as Ezra walked out of the bullpen and into Larabee's office. 

Nathan and Josiah questioning gazes along with Vin’s worried expression pinned Standish as he exited the office.  JD seemed the only one in the room unaware that something had just occurred as he continued to stare out the window.

“Boys, it would appear that your fathers have been unavoidably detained, much to their distress. “  Kneeling down to the youngster’s level he continuing in all seriousness, “We have been given the daunting mission of choosing the perfect Christmas tree.  I assured your fathers that we were indeed up to the task.”  With a smile Ezra appeared to pull the keys to Chris’s Ram from Vin’s ear, and dangled them from his finger.  “Shall we proceed?” 

~~~~~~~

 _Santa’s Village Christmas Tree Farm_ the flashing lights declared. Just outside the Denver City limits the small tree farm took on a life of its own each year from the day after Thanksgiving until December 25th.  Signs and advertisements told of visits with Santa, hayrides, a Christmas tree forest, light displays, hot cocoa and the promise of the perfect Christmas tree.

The boys squealed with excitement as the Ram pulled into parking lot and Erza turned off the motor. The drive had been filled with discussions on what constituted the perfect Christmas tree.  It had been decided that the first order of business would be to find a tree and only then a visit with Santa.  

Ezra supervised as the youngsters donned snow pants, buttoned coats and pulled on gloves as he too buttoned his wool trench coat, wrapped a scarf around his neck and pulled on warm gloves. 

As luck would have it, a wagon had just pulled up to a stop at the edge of the large parking area and they climbed on, found an open hay bale, and took a seat.  The softly falling snow gave a magical feel as the wagon wound its way through the forest of sparkling trees and displays, and then looping back to the Christmas village and the actual tree lot.   

Christmas carols filled the air as the three walked amid the offered trees.  The boys darted from tree to tree discussing the merits of each. JD came to a stop, dwarfed as he stood beneath an 8 foot pine whose branches spread in symmetrical perfection to a sturdy point.  

“Gentlemen, it would appear we have found our tree,” Ezra stated as he looked at the magnificent specimen. 

The tree was soon tagged “sold” and the group had joined a line of children awaiting their turn to talk to Santa Claus. 

“I know what Uncle Ezra wants from Santa,” JD offered as the line moved slowly forward. “He wants a pair of them gooey shoes.” 

“That’s Gucci, JD, and yes they would be appreciated.” 

Vin made short work of telling Santa what he wanted for Christmas, and sat patiently while he and JD had their picture taken with the jolly elf.   

JD’s list was a bit more detailed.  Vin and Ezra smiled as JD painstakingly explained, in minute detail, the train set that he was hoping to receive on Christmas morning. 

Leaping from Santa’s lap the boys moved to the side as Ezra paid for the picture and two copies.  Ezra looked at the likeness of the boys on Santa’s lap, and while he knew it wasn’t the same as being here, Chris and Buck would appreciate the gesture and he too wished a memento of their excursion.   

“Nooooo!”

Ezra spun, his heart jumping to his throat as he heard Vin’s cry.  Approximately twenty feet away the two boys stood between a man and a rather pathetic looking blue spruce. 

“Son, you need move aside,” a man spoke softly. 

“Is there a problem?” Ezra asked as he approached, stopping to stand beside an upset Vin and JD.  He relaxed when he recognized the man as the person who had helped tag their tree selection earlier. 

“I was getting ready to put this tree in the chipper when the little one got upset,” the man explained, pointing to Vin.  “This scrawny thing was a volunteer, came up on its own. Crooked trunk and all, it will never make a Christmas tree, nobody would want it, its just taking up space so we were going to turn it into mulch.”  

“Vin?”  Ezra looked into the eyes of the young man who had seen far too much in his short life. 

“Pa says everybody’s got potential, just gotta look beneath the surface.  He gived me and JD a chance.” 

At that moment, Ezra realized it wasn’t only a tree they were discussing.  No one knew exactly what Vin and JD had gone through in their time on the street, but it was documented that Vin had been bounced from foster home to foster home, unwanted, never quite good enough…  “It would appear my nephews have taken a shine to this little tree.  We have changed our mind and feel this tree will suit our needs far better than the other.” 

The little tree was soon bundled and loaded on the back of the Ram and Ezra handed the bewildered man a hefty tip before climbing into the cab.  Looking in the rearview mirror the smile on Vin and JD’s faces served testimony he had made the right decision. 

~~~~~~~

Chris and Buck arrived home to the sound of laughter drifting through the house. Following the inviting sound they found the rest of the team and their sons putting the final decorations on the Christmas tree.

“What the…?” Chris took a second look at the tree which had a decided tilt to the left, the boughs spread unevenly about the crooked trunk. 

Spinning at the sound of his father’s voice, Vin dashed across the room throwing himself into his father’s arm.

“Pa, isn’t it perfect?” Vin’s eyes sparkled with an inner glow as gazed toward the tree. 

Chris nodded in agreement.  He had learned over the few short months that Vin and JD had come into their lives that things were never as they appeared.   He was sure that Ezra would explain the rather unusual tree that had been chosen to grace his home this year. 

The festive little tree, a bit bent and scraggly on the outside, now glowed with the beauty of the holiday season.  Vin was right, just like the unique group that had joined together to form a family, while far from the usual, it was perfect.


End file.
